


Почти что ослиная шкура

by timmy_failure



Series: Сказки лгут [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 22:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1582142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timmy_failure/pseuds/timmy_failure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— А чёрный разве цвет? И у тебя такого же не найдётся красного?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Почти что ослиная шкура

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Not-Quite Donkey Skin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110791) by [heartslogos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartslogos/pseuds/heartslogos). 



Джейсон не сводил Тима на ужин, но только потому, что они оба едва на ногах держались и всё как-то пытались переварить тот факт, что чуть не умерли сегодня. 

Так что Тим отправился к себе, где он там обитал — можно было бы порыться в его досье, конечно, но Джейсон _не сталкер_ какой-нибудь, заруби себе это на носу, Дик, всё ясно? — а Джейсон вернулся в свою квартиру и отоспался после пережитого ужаса. 

Жизнь пошла своим чередом. 

Джейсон изловил парочку колдунов, которые решили повеселиться, раздавая студентам нелегальные мирные зелья. Возможно, они пытались основать картель. На деле они чуть не развязали войну банд. Джейсон, по крайней мере, точно положил ей конец, бросив их за решётку. 

В общем, всё вернулось в относительно привычное русло. Джейсон занимался своими делами, патрулировал, проверял поступающие отчёты о подозрительных актах колдовства и подобном. 

Дик косился на него и спрашивал, как у него идут дела с Тимом. Касс слала ему размытые, расфокусированные и перекошенные фото с телефона, на которых можно было разглядеть медвежонка в свитере, если прищуриться и хорошо присмотреться. Дэмиан тренировался и плевать на всех хотел; хорошая, в целом, тактика поведения. Джейсон скучал по временам, когда он тоже мог игнорировать свою безумную родню. Он _тосковал_ по тем дням. Брюс, похоже, тоже. 

В целом, у Джейсона всё было более-менее в порядке. Его не прихлопнул великан, бобовый сорняк исчез, дела вернулись в относительно нормальное состояние. Ну, насколько это вообще в его случае возможно. 

То есть, о нормальности речи и не шло.

Дик вломился к нему в дом в срань часов утра, в гребаную субботу, влез _через окно_ , как полагается всем умалишённым полудуркам, кувырком прокатился по комнате и сдёрнул с Джейсона одеяло, и всё ради того, чтобы сообщить: 

— У нас чрезвычайное положение. 

И в этот миг Джейсон мог бы поклясться, что ещё никогда так не злорадствовал. Потому что он так и знал, что долго чёртова стабильность продержаться не могла.

— Мне нужно собраться и покинуть штат как можно скорее, спасаясь от новых тиранических властей? — спросил Джейсон, потому что это было наименее радикальным сценарием, к которому Брюс их готовил. 

Дик посмотрел на него так, словно это он тут ненормальный: 

— Нет, Джейсон. Глупостей не говори. 

Джейсон уже чуял, к чему всё идёт. Мог почти на вкус распробовать возмутительную абсурдность ситуации, которую Дик готовился на него вывалить и сломать ему мозг. 

— Между нашим измерением и какой-то мутной магической реальностью теперь межпространственный разлом. У нас есть три дня, чтобы его остановить, или мы все станем рабами фей в кожаных прикидах.

***

— Брюс не может пойти, он нужнее здесь, — сказал Касс. — Я пойду.  
— Ты не можешь, ты ещё не оправилась после задания в Шотландии, — заметил Дэмиан, но прежде чем он успел хоть слово сказать, все присутствующие повернулись к нему и произнесли одновременно:  
— Нет. Тебе _десять_.

Дэмиан щёлкнул зубами от досады и съехал в кресле, скрестив руки на груди. 

— Значит, я или Дикки, — сказал Джейсон, пока Касс набирала кому-то сообщение — кому-то светловолосому, кому-то, кто превратил её в кота всего пару месяцев назад (о чём кое-кто, кажется благополучно забыл), кому-то с фамилиаром-медвежонком, кому-то, с кем Джейсон изо всех сил старался не оставаться наедине. — Я пойду.

Дик, Брюс, Дэмиан, Альфред, Касс и чёртов _дог_ бросили на него осуждающие взгляды. 

— А как же твоё намерение отдохнуть от всего, Джейсон? — спросил Дик, сама забота и любопытство — и едва прикрытая скотская радость оттого, что прижал Джейсона к стенке. 

Если бы Касс печатала и отсылала всё остальное так же быстро, как сейчас, Брюс, может, отменил бы их обязательные воспитательные беседы.

— Передумал. И потом, если ты пойдёшь, мне придётся взять твои дежурства. Никто не хочет, чтобы я брал твои дежурства. 

Джейсон производил на престарелых и пожилых скверное впечатление. Они всё время порывались вызвать полицию.

Джейсон был охотником на ведьм. Он превосходил полицию, чёрт побери. Грозить ему полицией было примерно как травить копами Папу Римского. 

— Ладно, но у тебя есть план действий?  
— Не знаю пока. Расскажи мне для начала, что у нас есть.

***

Если вкратце: у Джейсона было три ночи — каждую ночь портал должен был открываться с закатом и закрываться с рассветом — чтобы найти три предмета из чужой реальности и уничтожить их. Проблема заключалась в том, как до них добраться.

Брюс вывалил на него весь их арсенал — пистолеты, колья, мини-арбалет с болтами, стальные дротики, метательные иглы, _всё_. Джейсон в основном пытался решить, как найти искомые предметы, как унести всё оружие на себе и как, чтоб ему неладно, не заблудиться. И заодно представить, как понять разницу в течении времени между мирами. 

Пока Джейсон выбирал между железным ломиком и меньшим арбалетом, в комнате ощутимо повеяло не-воздухом, всколыхнулась в негативном пространстве отрицательная энергия, будто весь кислород убрали, отчего у Джейсона сразу закружилась голова. Затем мир со щелчком встал на место. 

— Ты с ума сошёл, ты правда с ума сошёл, — сказал Тим у него за спиной. -Ты идёшь в неизведанное волшебное измерение один, ты совсем рехнулся.  
— И тебе привет. Рад тебя видеть, — ответил Джейсон. — И откуда ты узнал?  
— Стеф рассказала. Потому что друзья рассказывают друзьям, когда собираются сделать опасную глупость, — Тим сопроводил слова безудержной жестикуляцией. — Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что у тебя есть план.  
— План такой: найти по предмету за ночь, избавиться от него и не заблудиться.

Дерьмовый план. У Джейсона бывали и подерьмовее. 

Да и не виноват он. Ему вообще очень мало конкретной информации дали, чтобы было с чем работать. 

Позади него ладонь Тима ударилась о лоб. 

— Я не. Дай угадаю, — продолжил Тим, встав рядом с Джейсоном, и дёрнул его за капюшон красной накидки. — Ты в этом пойдёшь. 

Джейсон шлёпнул Тима по руке. 

— Собственно говоря, да. А что? 

Тим рассмеялся. 

— Чтоб ты знал, эта штука выдержала со мной пламя, адское пламя, драконье пламя, пули, ножи, заклятия, яды, кислоту, зубы и излучение. 

Тим фыркнул.

— Это замечательно, но ты идёшь в мир _фей_ , Джейсон. Тебе понадобится что-то получше.  
— И что, у тебя это получше есть? Ты мне новый гардероб устроишь за… — Джейсон глянул на часы. — За эти шесть часов до заката?  
— Даже лучше, чем лучше. Я устрою тебе план.

***

Тим появился ровно за пять минут до того, как Джейсон должен был шагнуть в портал.

В руках он держал плащ. Плащ мерцал бледно-голубым и, казалось, мог порваться, зацепившись за кожу. 

Тим подал ему свёрток, Джейсон поколебался, но набросил плащ на плечи, думая о красной накидке, которая осталась в шкафу. Ткань лежала непривычно легко. 

— Длинный такой, — пробормотал Джейсон. — Запутаюсь и убьюсь.  
— Ты Красная Шапка, гроза и страх всех колдовских правонарушителей. Не ной, — ответил Тим. — А там, куда ты идёшь, от него будет пользы больше, чем от твоего балахона.  
— Это не балахон, скорее накидка…  
— …в любом случае, от него будет больше пользы. Он соткан из стрекозиных крыльев, перьев белого моа, толчёной чешуи синего дракона и шерсти единорога. Не за что, кстати. Ты хоть представляешь, где мне пришлось искать всё это?  
— Ты его сам сделал? — Джейсон вскинул брови.  
— Любая уважающая себя ведьма умеет ткать, — оскорбился Тим. — Я разве выгляжу как дилетант? 

Тим выглядел как тощий малый в скорбного вида клетчатой рубашке и древней футболке с логотипом какой-то группы, взлохмаченный, в громадных очках и с пирсингом. Он не выглядел ведьмой — скорее, хулиганистым подростком, который выдавал себя за очень, очень стереотипного мага-хиппи.

Но всё же. 

И правда. 

Даже среднего пошиба ведьмы умели ткать. 

— В общем. Не показывайся из-под плаща, и тебя не увидят и не заметят. Он сам тебя приведёт к предмету, который ты должен найти, и оставит за собой след, чтобы ты смог вернуться к порталу, — Тим показал Джейсону слабо поблёскивающие ладони. — След будет слегка светиться из-за магии. Чешуя дракона и шерсть единорога стойкие, так что можешь не волноваться. Плащ должен выдержать, но я не уверен, как магия другого измерения повлияет на него. Так что. Найди что надо быстро, уничтожь и возвращайся как можно скорее, ладно? 

Как будто у Джейсона другие планы были; он кивнул всё равно. Тим поджал губы, помялся на месте, переступая с ноги на ногу, коротко кивнул тоже. 

И исчез.

***

Плащ и правда оставлял за собой мерцающий след, по которому можно было вернуться из… непойми откуда. Портал выплюнул его в каком-то замке-городе из кристаллов. Свет искажался и преломлялся обо всё, и сначала от этого слегка заболела голова. Но Джейсон вскоре сообразил, как определять движение всего вокруг по тому, как менялись отблики и отражённые радуги.

Джейсон в своём переливающемся плаще, с которого осыпались блестящие искры, вписался идеально. 

Он натянул капюшон пониже, спрятав лицо. Раздалось слабое шуршание, и плащ бережно подтолкнул его, развернул куда-то в сторону. Подол плотно обвил ноги, направляя его, даже когда плащ продолжил клубиться у земли. Странно так. 

Всё странно. 

Вся жизнь Джейсона одна большая странность.

Предмет оказался полной противоположностью… всему, что тут было. Предмет оказался тёмным, угловатым, матовым. Предмет оказался камнем. На Земле Джейсон бы назвал его базальтом. 

Предмет нужно было уничтожить. Джейсон не совсем понимал, что это значило — он должен был просто разбить его, или, может, не оставить от него и следа? В итоге он остановился на первом. Потому что он не представлял, как стереть в порошок камень из магического параллельного измерения подручными средствами. 

Ничего не взорвалось, не грянул гром, не настал конец света, когда Джейсон расколотил эту хрень. Впору было разочароваться. 

Как-то слишком просто вышло.

Он вернулся к порталу по блестящему следу, прислушиваясь к тычкам плаща.

Один готов, два впереди.

***

На следующее утро Тим объявился к завтраку и заставил Джейсона пересказать ему всё в деталях.

— Значит, всё прошло гладко. Невозможно, невообразимо гладко, значит, — сказал Тим, пока Касс заваливала его тарелку едой.  
— Да, в последний раз тебе говорю, — Джейсона об этом он спросил раз пятнадцать за эти двадцать минут. — Сложно поверить, и я тоже насторожился, но да. И не говори ничего, а то сглазишь. 

Тим закрыл рот. Но потом всё же открыл.

— Ладно. Хорошо. Я вернусь к закату, когда ты снова пойдёшь.

***

— Откуда ты это всё знаешь? — спросил Джейсон, когда Тим бросил в него белым плащом, который на ощупь был одновременно как шёлк и как клей.  
— Призраки трепливые, — ответил Тим. Джейсон расправил плащ на плечах, Тим подёргал полы, поправляя складки. — Они любят поговорить. Особенно те, которые что-то действительно знают. Это потому, что им не с кем пообщаться. Это как сплетни, только полезнее, — Тим удовлетворённо кивнул.  
— Правила, как в прошлый раз? — спросил Джейсон. — Лезу в портал, делаю своё грязное дело, убираюсь назад?

Тим хмыкнул. 

— Да, Джейсон. Делаешь своё грязное дело и убираешься назад.  
— Понял, — Джейсон всмотрелся ему в лицо. — Почему ты мне помогаешь? 

Тим моргнул и склонил голову набок. 

— А почему я не должен тебе помогать? 

_Потому что ты ведьма, а я охотник на ведьм_. Обычно одно с другим не очень сочеталось.

***

Во второй раз портал занёс его в совершенно другое место. Было холодно, из земли торчали деревья, похожие на обугленные костлявые пальцы или даже на чёрные молнии.

Джейсон огляделся и никого не увидел. Но. Он знал, что где-то кто-то наверняка прятался. Слишком уж тихо было для места, где никого нет. 

Как и в первый раз, плащ потянул его в нужном направлении. За чем бы он в этот раз не шёл. Джейсон зашагал, оставляя в снегу следы. 

Он был уверен, что в этот раз всё будет совсем по-другому. Куда опаснее. 

Но беда не спешила ему навстречу. Его плечи окаменели от напряжения, а затылок покалывало с каждой минутой всё сильнее.

Вскоре Джейсон добрёл до костерка в пещере. Хорошо хоть в этот раз было сразу ясно, что нужно всего лишь его погасить. Жаль, конечно, потому что Джейсон окоченел к чертям. 

Он затушил костерок, и только тогда у него начались проблемы. 

Что-то тонко взвыло и зарокотало, и Джейсон рванул оттуда прочь. 

Земля задрожала. Джейсон обнаружил, что его следы исчезли, частично потому, что их замело, частично потому, что из снега поднялись ледяные чудовища, которые намеревались изодрать Джейсона в клочья. 

Плащ по большей части тянул его в сторону от опасности. Уводил в правильном направлении ровно в нужный момент, чтобы он не стал монстрозакуской. 

Впереди замаячил свет портала, но сзади Джейсон уже чувствовал несвежее дыхание чудовищ. 

Джейсон бежал, и лёгкие горели — может, это значило, что ему нужно тренироваться больше, или ещё что. Земля под ногами взбугрилась, он упал и перекатился, и на миг перестал понимать, где верх, а где низ. Плащ вдруг обернулся вокруг него, плотно обвил, мешая движениям. Джейсон выругался, и капюшон съехал и облепил ему лицо, загораживая всё. 

Вокруг стоял грохот. 

Он не мог бы сказать, сколько это длилось. 

Но через некоторое время плащ ослабил хватку, и Джейсон обнаружил себя у самого портала. Он обернулся — на месте нехоженого снега теперь царила мешанина из земли, льда и изломанных деревьев. 

Джейсон осмотрел себя. На плаще не было ни пятнышка.

***

— Не представляю, откуда ты всё это знаешь, — сказал Джейсон, пока Тим проверял, цел ли плащ. — То есть. Каким хреном вообще?  
— Магия. Ясно как день, — ответил Тим и сложил плащ. — Значит, он помог.  
— Я не умер.  
— Заметно. Ты пышешь здоровым румянцем, как положено живым, — Тим улыбнулся. — Значит. Два есть, один остался?  
— Один остался, — подтвердил Джейсон. — Рискну предположить, что ты вернёшься завтра с ещё одним плащом? Или выставишь нас обоих ослами?

Улыбка Тима стала шире. 

— Ты-то осёл тот ещё. Но плащ я принесу.

***

Плащ, принесённый Тимом в последнюю ночь, был чёрным, тяжёлым и на ощупь как кожа. Только он не выглядел кожаным.

— Пожелать тебе удачи? Или сейчас тот случай, когда это обернётся бедой? — спросил Тим, пока Джейсон завязывал плащ на плечах. — Тебе к лицу, кстати. Это явно твой цвет.  
— А чёрный разве цвет? И у тебя такого же не найдётся красного?  
— У тебя и так в гардеробе красного достаточно.  
— Меня осуждает тот, кто носит рубашки в печальную клетку?  
— Может быть. А ты выглядишь как доминатрикс. И вообще, тебе не пора портал закрывать? — Тим упёрся рукой в бедро и подал Джейсону перчатки.  
— А ещё я тебе ужин должен, — ответил Джейсон. Тим улыбнулся:  
— Значит, ты обязан вернуться теперь, да?

***

Портал выбросил его посреди тёмного, душного, скверно пахнущего гадюшника. К горлу подкатила тошнота. Чёрт его поймёт, каким боком это вообще могло считаться волшебной реальностью. Ничего волшебного в этой дыре не было.

В темноте светились глаза. Глаза на нём не задерживались, и Джейсон не собирался давать им повода. 

Он зашагал как можно быстрее в том направлении, куда его вёл плащ. 

Плащ затащил его в тёмную пещеру, освещаемую только алыми отсветами из огненных расселин. 

Но предмета там не было. Джейсон растерянно осмотрелся.

— Какого…

И пещера громыхнула. 

Не гром как от землетрясения. Не гром, который сотрясает опору под ногами. 

Гром-рёв, скорее. 

Джейсон выругался и вжался в стену. 

На него двигалось громадное… что-то. С рогами, когтями, клыками длиной с руку и жёлтыми глазами. Кажется, он даже заметил копыта. Сложно было сказать, потому что Джейсон неотрывно смотрел чудовищу в рожу. 

— Вот дерьмо.

***

— Итак, я жив, — сказал Джейсон и свалился с ног, едва выйдя из уже закрывающегося портала. — Там было чудовище, которое чуть не вышибло мне мозг через ухо и попыталось размазать меня в лепёшку, но я жив. Ещё я убил его и портал закрылся, я заслужил отпуск?  
— Ну, ты вроде как спас мир, — сказал Тим. Что он тут вообще делал? Он что, так и остался ждать? — Теперь я должен тебе ужин как минимум.  
— Отпадно, — ответил Джейсон и моргнул, поднимая взгляд на Тима. Кто-то — Дик, или, может, Брюс — помог ему встать. — А твой плащ, кажется, меня спас. Спасибо за него. А я отключусь, пожалуй. 


End file.
